Lord Aegeus Freeman
Aegeus Freeman Birth Aegeus was born in Andhoral, his father was a simple Blacksmith within the town and his mother was a house wife. He was born on October the second, within his parents home. Childhood Aegeus, never had any friends... he was bullied throuhout the town because his father was a blacksmith and they teased him telling him, thats all Freemans can amount to. His sister was the oposite though who was popular throughout the town. When he was 10 he was being pushed around by a few kids from the town, when High Elves on horses arrived the kids scrambled. Aegeus was helped to his feet by Velasha Everrider, a fourteen year old High Elf who had moved to Andhoral. They quickly became friends and as Aegeus reached his late teens lovers. Paladin Training Aegeus en-rolled into Paladin training and left his family and Velasha at Andhoral. He trained Under Davil Crokford and eventually after being the worst student, he became Davil's personal student. Two years went by and Aegeus had reached his Prime as a Paladin... he recieved word from other paladins that Andhoral and been attacked, he rusehd back against his mentos wishes. Only to find a few remaining survivors, inclduing Velasha's mother. He was told that Velasha had traveled back to her home land to train as a ranger, and would be on her way back now. Aegeus, knew that he would have to find the outcome of his family first beofre going in search for his love. He went into his old home to find his mother sick and his father by her side... alive. He new that the new plague had infected her and disposed of her against his fathers wishes. This causes something in his father to snap and he became silent for the rest of his days. He gathered information that his older sister had vanished years ago, and his twin sister was in Dalaran training as a Wizard. The only bad news Aegeus recieved about his family besides his mother was the death of his younger brother. Aegeus, rode of in search of Velasha and when he could not find her he vistited his sister Death Aegeus, returned from his journey at the age of 22, he had been called back by his mentor to Darrowshire, to become one last line of defence against the Scourge. When Aegeus arrived the battle was well underway, and he fought his way into the town center. He watched countless Militia and Paladins die and eventually his Master fall. Enraged by Davil's death and the betrayal of Joseph Redpath, Aegeus was filled with enough strength to fight his way out of the lost town, he headed through the forrest with others, ghouls and countless other Scourge chasing them. After a short while of running Aegeus was struck in the chest, by a Scourge arrow. It Burnt his insides, and tainted his holy magic. The blow was not enough to Kill him though, once he removed the arrow... a stranged in black robes pulled him to saftey, passed countless undead who just watched. When they stopped back at the town the man drew a dagger and plunged it into the young paladins heart, he then took down his hood, revealing his father who's last words were "The master find you fit to fight for him". Betrayal and Redemption Aegeus's corrupt body was risen within a few days, he was one of the first third Generation Death Knights... and he had five years of training to become a great warrior for his new master. His memories were blank, and he only had one purpose fighting for the Lich King. He aided arthas, reach the shore that would take him to Northrend, and then stayed to train inside Naxxaramas. Three years past, and Aegeus was sent to aid the new Death knight Darrion in the Acherus, after the slaying of the Scarlets and the Argent Prisoner... Aegeus's memories and slight emotions were restored. He joined The Ebon Blade and became a Lord under the command of Darrion Mograine, Deneria Graverobber and six other unknown Death Knights. Friends and Family * Amber Freeman(Sister) - Alive * Jame Freeman(Father) - Presumed dead * Jess Freeman(Mother) - Deceased * Lehava Freeman(Sister) - Missing * Danny Freeman(Brother) - Deceased * Cantor Horus(Friend) - Alive * Sarah Paxton(Friend) - Undead * Ramulus Pulio(Friend - Undead Category:People